The sport of bowling enjoys a large popularity in the United States and many foreign countries. Although scoring for a game of bowling is relatively simple, many people are unfamiliar with the rules and thus cannot derive full enjoyment from the game because they are unable to properly score the game. Thus, these people cannot compare their scores to the scores of others because the scores have been kept on an inconsistent basis. In addition, unfamiliarity with scoring delays the game, thus reducing the profits of the bowling establishment operator.
Unfamiliarity with rules is a special problem in many bowling establishments which cater to bowling "leagues" in which many teams bowl competitively against each other. In a league bowling situation it is especially important for the scoring of each team to be kept in a consistent manner so that the scores can be readily compared to determine which team has done the best.
Accordingly, a number of systems have been developed which can automatically keep track of bowling scores on a real time basis during a game These systems typically consist of a computer which accepts inputs from conventional automatic pin scoring equipment to determine the number of pins standing after a ball has been rolled. While these systems operate in a satisfactory manner with automatic pin scoring equipment they are difficult for the bowlers to use.
Typically, such systems force the user to communicate with the system by means of a standard computer keyboard with either a printed set of instructions or a video display which prompts the bowler to press the keys in a correct sequence. Different sequences may be used to enter a bowler's name or change a score which is displayed on the score monitor. This method of interaction has been found to be time consuming and error prone especially for unsophisticated or novice users. Quite often an incorrect key is pressed during a particular sequence and then due to the inflexibility of the system, it is difficult to change the sequence or to enter correct information. The result is frustration of the users and inconsistent scores. A more specific object of the present invention to provide an automatic scoring system which minimizes the likelihood that users will make incorrect or inappropriate choices.
In addition to performing automatic scoring, there are a number of additional functions which need to be performed at a bowling alley which are not performed in optimum fashion by existing systems. Such functions include, but are in no way limited to, permitting patrons to order food and beverages without leaving the bowling alley site and without requiring the presence of a waiter or waitress to take orders. It would also be desirable if such food or beverage orders, and/or other services performed for the patron, including the payment for games bowled, could be automatically charged to the patron's credit card, debit card, account at the bowling alley, or the like so that a waiter or waitress would be required to merely deliver orders and not to collect money or to make extra trips between the alley and a central location to process credit cards or the like.
The operation and use of the system could also be enhanced and simplified by providing regular patrons with a machine readable membership card, by providing the systems with the capability of recognizing such patrons from a machine-read credit card, or by giving the patron a unique ID number which could be entered into the system in response to a system prompt. Once the machine recognizes the patron, it can automatically enter stored set-up information for the patron, eliminating the need to manually enter such information. The system could also store information on patron scores, handicap, birthday, etc. and could automatically update scores and handicaps as each game is played. The system could also keep track of games played by a patron and use this information to compute membership premiums, discounts or the like. The member ID card, either alone or in conjunction with a patron entered personal identification code, could be used to provide a security function for user charges or the release of stored information on the user.
Further, there may frequently be dead times between bowling games, when a lane is inoperative for some reason or at other times. It would be desirable if entertainment functions such as word games, video games or the like could be provided to the patrons during such lull times, either at no charge, or at a charge which could be made against a credit card, credit account or the like, to keep patrons amused during such intervals.
It would also be desirable if the same equipment which provided the various capabilities indicated above could also be utilized to perform various administrative and problem solving functions such as advising a front desk or a repair person located behind the alley when a problem develops in an alley requiring action, thus permitting the unproductive time in the use of an alley to be minimized. Such a system might also be utilized for performing other administrative functions.
Finally, it would be desirable if such a system could perform an announcement function, providing a patron on request with information on tournaments, league schedules, standings or the like, sales at the alley shop and the like.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved interactive automatic system for use at bowling alleys which is adapted to perform one or more of a variety of functions including, but not limited to, automatic or semi-automatic scoring, automatic ordering of refreshments (i.e., food and beverages), automatic charging for refreshments or other service, automatic administrative functions such as clearing problems on the alley, entertainment functions, announcement functions, and the like.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an automatic scoring system which minimizes the likelihood that users will make incorrect or inappropriate choices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic scoring system which is interactive and guides the user to make the correct choices.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automatic scoring system which does not use a fixed keyboard or require the user to manipulate a set of keys.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automatic scoring system in which the user can interact with the system by merely touching an input device to cause an appropriate set of choices to appear on the screen.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automatic scoring system which is easy to use even for unsophisticated or novice bowlers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an automatic scoring system which can easily connect to conventional pin scoring technology.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automatic scoring system which can easily be retrofitted into existing bowling establishments.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic scoring system which can easily be used in foreign countries with simple software changes in letters and symbols and without requiring changes in hardware such as keyboards.